ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Saints Row (2019)
Saints Row is a 2019 American crime comedy drama action film based on the video game franchise of the same name by Volition, directed by Justin Lin, James Wan, John Singleton, and F Gary Gray, the movie was released in theaters on September 1, 2019 by Original Film, Lionsgate, Relativity Media, One Race Films, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Volition, the film stars Mark Wahiberg, Samuel L. Jackson, Bradley Cooper, Kayne West, Daniel Dae Kim, Lucy Liu, and Halle Berry, the film follows a guy named Mark Dennis, who is part of the Third Street Saints to stop the rival gangs from taking control of Stillwater. From The Creators Of The Fast and the Furious Movies. Rotten Tomatoes: 60% Audience Score: 90% Genre: Comedy, Drama, Action film, Crime film, Black comedy, Crime Fiction, Action Thriller, Thriller Filming Locations: Los Angeles, California. Budget: 110 million USD Box Office: 229.5 million USD Running Time: 2h 56m Plot The movie is about a guy named Mark Dennis, who lives in a island city called Stilwater, but the city is in the middle of a gang war between several gang faction, Vice Kings, Westside Rollerz, and the Los Carnales, but a few months later, there was a drive by against the vice kings, rollerz, and the carnales, until Julius Little & Troy Bradshaw saved and found mark from getting shot, julius wants mark to meet him and troy at the abandoned church to be part of this situation, so mark went to the church and met The Third Street Saints, mark joined the saints and he is ready to kick some ass, but some of mark's homies are going to stick his side, and that is, Johnny Gat, Dex, Lin, Troy, and Julius, so its up to max and the saints to defeat the rival gangs so they can take control of stillwater. Cast & Characters # Mark Wahlberg As Mark Dennis # Samuel L. Jackson As Julius Little # Bradley Cooper As Troy Bradshaw # Kayne West As Dex # Daniel Dae Kim As Johnny Gat # Lucy Liu As Lin # Halle Berry As Aisha # Dennis Haysbert As Benjamin King # T.I. As Warren Williams # Tyrese Gibson As Anthony Green # Mila Kunis As Tanya Winters # Aaron Paul As Joseph Price # Harrison Ford As William Sharp # Andrew Kishino As Donnie # Jimmy Smits As Hector Lopez # Joaquin Phoenix As Angelo Lopez # TBA Soundtrack # City Of Stillwater # Morning # Mark Dennis # The Hood # Chillin # The Gas Station # Robbery # Robbery Fight # The Crib # Netflix And Chill # Homies # What Happening # Road Rage # I Respect No One # It's The Pigs # Ticket # The Bar # I Was Watching That # Bar Fight # That Shit Was Crazy # Freckle Bitches # The Party # Shake It # Leaving # Moving To Florida # I'm A Mess # Homies Leaving Stillwater # The Gangs # Drive By # Julius & Troy # What The Hell Was That # The Courthouse # This Better Be Worth It # The Thrid Street Saints # Canonized # You Earn Your Colors Today # Welcome To The Third Street Saints # Back To Basics # Friendly Fire # Mark With A Gun # Forgive And Forget # Reclamation # The Turf War # Police Chase # It's Our Time Now # The Vice Kings # Aisha's Favor # Woman Troubles # Kidnapped # TBA Music # Likwit Junkies - Keep Doin It (First Trailer) # Clipse - Grindin (Second Trailer) # Wu-Tang Clan - Spotlite (Third Trailer) # Joe Budden ft. Nate Dogg - Gangsta Party (Fourth Trailer) # Strong Arm Steady (feat. Xzibit) - Hurry Hurry (Final Trailer) # Kenn Starr - What Up (Opening Theme) # Biz Markie - Pickin Boogers (Ending Theme) # KRS-One - Sound of da Police # TBA Is Saints Row (2019) A Perfect Idea? Yes No Does Saint Row (2019) Needs Sequels? Yes No Category:Saints Row Category:Films based on video games Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Violence Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Crime films Category:Crime fiction Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Black comedy Category:Original Film Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Films Category:One Race Films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Relativity Media Category:2019 Films